


Distraction

by HyperKid



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Jester is the softest girl, Jester needs a pick me up, Observational, Other, Post Episode 69, Spoilers For 69, musings, soft trickster, spoilers for 70, that intervention was timed okay, the Traveler is fond of his lil cleric, worried deity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: The Traveler’s thoughts after a particularly hard scrying spell. His cleric is hurting, and he doesn’t know how to help.Cure Wounds won’t fix a broken heart.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> HK: ....  
Mollymauk: ......  
HK: ...... look I have a lot of things that were apparently just a couple sentences from done.   
Mollymauk: And only one thing you’re meant to be working on.   
HK: Technically two but I know you’re all about the sweet sweet ass.   
Mollymauk: It’s my brand. What’s your excuse?   
HK: ........ Really needed some soft Jester?   
Mollymauk: I mean it’s fair. But does this count?   
HK: No but it’s finished now so maybe this time sleep will work!   
Mollymauk: Sleep when you’ve finished the backlog.   
HK: I would literally die.   
Mollymauk: Worked for me? 
> 
> WARNINGS!! Spoilers for 69, 70 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one and all is woe

It cut at his heart to see her in pain. His faithful Jester, her very name chosen to please him, the name he gave her, twisted in an agony that even he couldn’t heal. Knowing that there was nothing he could do to fix the root, to make it go away. 

She wasn’t his only cleric, but he had been with her for so long. Seen her grow up from child to woman, with her whenever the mood took him. She had been... fun. Interesting. 

A little playmate to visit and teach whenever no more pressing matters took his time. He hadn’t particularly wanted anything more than that from her. But now she was grown, travelling the world and spreading his works, and oh he was proud. 

She had taken all of his teachings so well to heart. 

If only he could have taught her something to protect that soft, sweet heart from the world. From betrayal that sometimes came even against the will of the traitor. From losing a friend to something even they couldn’t understand. 

For himself, the Traveler watched Yasha’s path with a wariness born of long experience. He didn’t care much for the plans of other gods, but this smacked of something more. The Storm Lord would not have stolen her from another without reason. 

The Laughing Hand being released would do more to upset his plans than just putting the life of his sweet cleric in danger. 

He knew what watching those scenes would do to her. What horrors their scrying would wake in her heart. There was already so much darkness there, where never before had there been so much as a shadow. 

He had wanted to show Jester the world, and for her to explore new parts of it to show him in turn. 

He may have been trying to convince himself that she could do it without pain. 

But through it all, she was still the sweet little girl she had always been. Sunshine bright and devoted to him, obedient to his wishes and hanging on his every word. And perhaps he could use that to help her too. 

Not immediately. Not right away. But he could give her something to distract her, to chase the horrors of the King’s Tomb from her mind for at least a little while. 

She had been so looking forward to their little meeting. Yes, he decided, that would help. Give her something else to think about, something hopeful. Not just giving her a point on the map to go to; that wouldn’t do. If he wanted her to smile again, he may need something more. 

Let her have her say in it. Let her have a choice. Remind her that he trusted her, her eyes and ears and mind and that sweet, gentle heart above so many others. 

He had thought an island off Nicodranas, partially because the trade hub would make it easy for most to get to. His little group of followers was growing piece by piece, and they would need somewhere easy to gather. 

Proximity to Marion Lavorre and Jester’s home had very little to do with it. At least, he’d thought so at the time. 

Now it seemed all the more perfect a solution to cheer her up. To get her away from all this war talk and Abyssal plots and back to the sea and the sun. To where she was safe. 

It was a shock to hear her turn from the idea. To hear her suggest that they meet at a volcano, of all things. For a long moment, he wondered just how chaotic his little cleric had become. 

Would she want to set the thing off? It seemed the only possible reason to host a gathering of tricksters somewhere so volatile. He was somewhat taken aback but couldn’t deny the idea had an appeal. 

Now where would she hear of a volcano? 

And when he twigged, when he remembered a half overheard conversation weeks ago, his heart swelled with pride. 

She’d come along way from the nervous young woman who’d offered to leave the group if he wanted her to. No doubt she still would, if he asked. But it seemed like she had finally learned one of the things he’d most hoped she would from the world. 

She’d learned about friends. 

About people like her, people to fill her days with joy, to care for her when he was gone and to love her. People for her to love, to strive for, to cause chaos with, to trust with her life and all that she was. 

People she could love enough that she’d even try to sway him, if it made their goals align. 

How could he refuse? 

**Author's Note:**

> HK: I’m just saying, there was definitely a Reason Matt timed that meeting for just then and why the Traveler was big soft and I started this while listening to that episode. I Know the patron/cleric bond okay, I know mild panic and cheer ups. And it totally worked but she’s so good and sweet and pure and always thinking of others and I am going to die.


End file.
